La Apuesta
by marubiggeri
Summary: Una relacion que empieza mediante una apuesta que Sam Evans hizo con sus amigos para conquistar a Mercedes Jones, lo que no sabia era que se iba a enamorar de ella... podra Mercedes volver a Cconfiar en el y su amor?
1. Chapter 1

La Apuesta Parte I****

_**Tú fuiste la muñeca que yo compre aquel día, tú fuiste mi mentira pero aun no lo sabías, la apuesta que mantuve con tres o cuatro amigos a que por esa puerta ya saldrías conmigo… de la mano**_**  
**  
Las conversaciones con los chicos siempre eran de los mismos temas, mujeres y deportes. Pero a los 17 años no había nada más importante para nosotros. Salvo para Kurt que no entendía porque nos gustaba tanto hablar del futbol, o del básquet o cualquier otro deporte. Nuestras compañeras de club Glee siempre llamaron la atención, hay que admitirlo siempre fueron las más lindas y las que robaban suspiros de todos, aunque estar en Glee no era popular, pero las porristas siempre lo fueron y no dejaban de serlo. Después de salir con Quinn y Santana no estaba en mis planes salir con ninguna otra porrista o chica del club Glee, ese no era el plan.  
- las viste – me pregunto Mike señalándome a Santana, Tina y Mercedes que estaban ensayando una coreografía para Glee  
- lo hacen bien – dije mirándolas  
- como puede ser que salí con Santana? - se pregunto a el mismo Finn

- la pregunta sería como saliste con Santana y ahora estas con Rachel – bromeo Puck  
- no tienes remedio Puck, mira a Tina es bellísima – su novio comento

- lo dices porque eres su novio y si decimos algo nos vas a pegar – le retruque en chiste

- No es verdad – se defendió mientras todos nos reíamos

- Mercedes es bonita, y segura de sí misma - dije casi sin pensarlo  
- pero nunca se fijaría en ti rubio – me contesto Finn como si fuera obvia su observación

- Solo salió conmigo porque sabe lo que es bueno – fue Puck quien acoto

- eso fue una mentira Puck!, sabes que Mercedes nunca saldría contigo en su sano juicio – intervino por primera vez en la conversación Kurt

- apoyo a Kurt – acoto el asiático

- a veces pienso que me gustaría salir con una niña así – dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta

- con Mercedes no, con ella no se juega – su amigo la defendió

Nunca la había visto salir con ningún chico de la escuela, y era realmente bella, no entendía porque no dejaba que se le acercaran mucho, solo Kurt y las chicas con aire de diva

- a que no te animas a encarar a Mercedes – me desafío Puck sacándome de mis pensamientos

- es un reto? – le pregunte

- con ella no jueguen!, se los advirtió – nos volvió a decir Kurt

- y Sam? Qué hacemos? – Finn intervino

- si logras algo con Mercedes te doy lo que quieras – Puck aposto seguro

- estás jugando con fuego

- pueden no ser tan tarados, Finn ayúdame – le pidió a su medio hermano

- yo no creo que le de ni la hora al niño rubio

- eso vamos a verlo – dije con algo de ilusión sin despegar la vista de Mercedes, era tan bella como se reía, como hablaba, como se movía

- por eso mismo… apuesto lo que quieras boquita

- ok, si gano quiero tu guitarra – le dije seguro, Puck no daría su guitarra por nada del mundo

- la tuya es mejor por que queres la mía? – dijo defendiéndose

- es una apuesta no? Dijiste que pida lo que quiera, quiero tu guitarra

- ok, tenes razón apuesto mi guitarra, se que vas a perder – dijo con seguridad

- son dos tarados – Kurt nos gritaba enojado

- no es para tanto Kurt, si no estarías con Blaine diría que estas celoso

- es un chiste, no?

- no es que a veces es tarado tu medio hermano – Mike intervino

- a veces? – pregunto serio – de verdad con Mercy no!

- kuuuurt! – en ese momento Mercedes Grito acercándose a su mejor amigo

- Diva, que pasa? – le pregunto al llegar

- necesito hablar de algunas cosas – le dijo mirándonos a todos por un segundo

- ahora?

- creo que Mercedes no quiere hablar con nosotros delante – acoto sonriendo

- mira que inteligente que resulto ser Sammy, no? – le dijo a Kurt de manera irónica sin mirarme, nunca lo había hecho ahora que lo empiezo, nunca me había visto, y hasta creo que yo tampoco lo había visto como la veía ahora

- ok, Diva mejor vamos

- adiós Mercy – la salude mientras se alejaba con Kurt pero recibí la misma indiferencia que antes sin siquiera mirarme, se iba riendo con Kurt por los pasillos

- bien fácil lo tienes – se reía en mi cara Finn junto a Mike

- tranquilo Puck, creo que tu guitarra va a seguir en tu poder

- eso lo vamos a ver – dije mirando todavía el pasillo por donde Mercedes y Kurt se habían ido

_Tú fuiste para mí el sueño que escondía desde que era una niña hasta que te conocía, abriste tu mi lista de amores el primero, apúntate dos tantos por robarme mis besos, sin saberlo_

Es verdad soy una chica difícil, eso me dicen siempre mis amigos, que tampoco son muchos. Soy bastante selectiva con mis afectos, no dejo que cualquier persona entre en mi vida. Pero la persona menos pensada es la que más fácil rompe todos esos prejuicios. Nunca pensé que me iba a interesar en Sam Evans, típico deportista que sale con las porristas, pero los sentimientos nos engañan y nos hacen creer en personas que no deberíamos, este es mi caso. Rachel me insistía en que lo intentara y me diera una oportunidad de conocerlo, pero yo muy en el fondo sabia que algo andaba mal. Siempre me gusto, lo admito, rubio, alto, unos ojos verdes luminosos que cuando te miran caes rendida, por eso sería que nunca hice contacto visual, hasta esa noche que salimos todos los del Club Glee. El lugar estaba lleno y yo como siempre junto a Kurt y las chicas  
- me parece que los chicos no le sacan los ojos de encima a Mercedes, que pasa? - le dijo a Kurt, Rachel mientras me codeaba  
- que mentirosa – me reía con su comentario pero me gire a mirarlos y pude verlo a Sam que me miraba mientras los demás le hablaban, e instantáneamente algo paso en mi que un color en mis mejillas me delataron  
- me parece que boca de trucha esta de suerte, no? – Kurt acoto  
- porque? – pregunto como siempre sin darse cuenta de nada Brittany  
- ideas de la mini Barbra, amiga – le conteste mientras nos íbamos al medio de la pista a bailar. Siempre que salíamos con Santana, Brittany y Tina nos quedábamos las horas bailando nos divertíamos muchísimo, pero esta vez una mano en mi cintura hizo que me diera vuelta sorprendida y enojada  
- que haces tara… - pero me quede a mitad del insulto al ver quién era – do  
- perdona, no te quería molestar – me dijo mirándome a los ojos y fue la primera vez que le devolví la mirada a Sam y quede embobada en ella  
- paso algo?  
- te molesta que baile acá con vos? – me pregunto  
- conmigo? – le pregunte confundida y mire a mis amigos y los note que cada uno estaba en su mundo. Kurt había empezado a bailar de una manera algo rara con Blaine, Mientras Santana y Brittany estaban en su pequeña burbuja. Ni hablar de Tina y Rachel que al encontrarse con sus novios nada más les importaba – me quede sola – dije en voz alta aunque esa no había sido la intención  
- bueno estoy aquí, Sam Evans -bromeo  
- es raro esto Sam – le dije sinceramente - nosotros ni nos conocemos, casi ni hablamos en Glee

- yo te conozco – me dijo demasiado cerca para mi gusto – vas conmigo al Club Glee desde que llegue al McKinley, sos la mejor amiga de Kurt, nunca tuviste un novio seriamente, Quinn es como tu hermana, pero la pasión por la música la compartís con Rachel – hablaba de mi como si de verdad me conociera  
- como… sabes… - me había dejado sin habla  
- hay vida más allá de las divas, existimos los demás - sonrío  
- si lo sé – le conteste tímidamente  
- siempre me llamo la atención porque no te unías al resto, siempre tan alejada de todos, lo justo y necesario  
- malas experiencias… prefiero ser yo misma con las personas a las que realmente les importo  
- y no pensas que le podes importar a otras personas?

- la verdad? – le pregunte sonriendo – ni un poquito… soy la diversión en persona, toda una diva  
Sam: puedo? – me pregunto tomando mi mano y yo asentí – acompáñame – tiro de ella para que lo siguiera y salimos del lugar y nos sentamos en una de las mesas al aire libre. Charlamos casi toda la noche, el me contó de sus amigos, de sus entrenamientos, y de su pasión por la música. Por mi parte me abrí bastante a él, no sé por qué razón le contaba casi toda mi vida, mis desamores, mis pasiones, mis alegrías  
- no te tenía tan enamoradiza – me dijo sin dejar de mirarme  
- nadie me tiene así y es lo mejor  
- no lo creo… creo que sería buenísimo que todos conocieran a esta Mercedes y no que inventen cosas  
- no me importa lo que inventan, es más me causan gracia

- debo admitir – me dijo hablando más bajo y acercándose – que muchas veces las creí  
- yo admito que algunas me hubieran gustado que fueran ciertas - bromee  
- sos increíble Mercy – me dijo poniéndose serio y mirándome a los ojos  
- no me conoces – baje la mirada instantáneamente y en un segundo lo tenía al lado mío levantándome la cara con su manos y quedando a escasos centímetros de mi labios, sintiendo su respiración muy cerca mío  
- no sé quién te lastimo tanto para qué no confíes en vos misma… pero es un tarado – dijo casi rozando mi nariz con la de él y casi por inercia cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de su aroma – perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero es más fuerte que yo  
- qué? – le pregunte abriendo los ojos confundida, pero fue lo último que pude decir ya que el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos me envolvieron y transportaron a un lugar casi soñado, ya no tenía idea del tiempo, ni del espacio, solo estábamos él y yo, hasta que una voz muy conocida empezó a llamarme  
- Mercy!, donde estas? – me llamaba Kurt interrumpiendo la burbuja en la que estaba  
- yo… - intente hablar apenas me separe de sus labios  
- no digas nada, por favor – me pidió de una manera tan tierna que no me pude resistir  
- me voy – me pare sin dejar de mirarlo y enseguida tenia a mi amigo atrás mío  
- estabas acá Mercy!, me preocupe – me empezó a retar Kurt – ah Sam – lo miro raro – que hacían?

- nada, ya me iba para adentro…vamos? – le tire de la mano a Kurt que no se movía y no le sacaba los ojos de encima al pobre Sam  
- que hacían? – me pregunto una vez que volvimos a entrar  
- hablábamos, nada más – le conteste  
- tene cuidado Mercedes, yo sé lo que te digo  
- tranquilo Kurt, yo sé – le dije intentando parecer creíble, aunque en ese momento ya no sabía nada.

_Y yo me fui enamorando sin darme apenas cuenta_

Después de ese beso todo cambio, ya no éramos los mismos, ya no sentíamos las mismas cosas. Por mi parte no pude dejar de pensar en ella el resto de la noche y los días que siguieron, lentamente me fui acercando a ella, conociéndola cada día más y embobándome con cada cosa nueva de ella. Creo que me empecé a enamorar, aunque a mis amigos le decía que era todo parte del plan, cada vez que estaba con ella a solas era mágico. Era como un microclima donde ya no existía nadie más que ella y yo. Decidimos que lo íbamos a intentar, nos gustaba pasar el tiempo junto y yo sin darme cuenta estaba locamente enamorado de esa diva morena que se robaba todos mis sueños  
- si vamos juntos a la fiesta de Finn se van a dar cuenta todos…tontito – me dijo robándome un pequeño beso  
- no me importa… quiero gritarlo, que todos se enteren  
- a los chicos no les va a parecer lo mismo – dijo con tristeza

- Amor, no me interesan ellos – le dije tomándola dulcemente de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia mi – cuando vas a entender que me importas vos  
- te creo – me dijo mirándome a los ojos – pero es todo muy raro y no me digas que no  
- Mercy, yo te amo – le dije sinceramente tomando su rostro con mis manos – sabes lo que es eso? – Ella me sonrió y asintió y pude notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – te amo – le volví a repetir antes de besarla por un largo rato  
- sabes que aunque me cueste decirlo, lo que vos sentís por mí, yo lo siento de igual manera, no?  
- no hace falta que me digas nada, lo se – realmente lo sabía y las palabras sobran  
- pero quiero hacerlo, porque lo siento  
- pero yo lo sé Mercedes, con eso me basta – la volví a besar tan dulcemente como minutos antes  
- al final le voy a tener que dar la razón a Rachel – comento entre risas  
- a Rachel?, pero porque? – la abrase y nos sentamos los dos en el sillón de su habitación  
- porque era la única que ponía su mirada en ti para mi… siempre!  
- la pequeña Barbra sabe lo que es bueno…  
- que agrandado que sos – se reía de una manera que me llenaba por completo y podía dejar de mirarla – me pones nerviosa cuando me miras así  
- es que no puede no mirarte… sos hermosa  
- basta – bajo la mirada avergonzada

- esta noche vamos juntos – le dije seguro de mis palabras mientras levantaba su rostro y la besaba


	2. La Apuesta: Parte II

_Holaaa! Como están?... Bueno estoy dejando la segunda parte de la Fic, solo falta una tercera para terminar, esta basada en una canción de los españoles Manu tenorio y Rosa, la cual me encanta y ya había escrito con otros personajes de una serie argentina que veía, Casi Angeles… no se si la conocen, pero la adapte y me gusto como quedo… y espero que a ustedes les guste tambien… Espero su comentario y próximamente tengo otra en mente =)_

* * *

**La Apuesta Parte II**

**_Y yo ya me entere de que tan solo fui tu apuesta_**

La casa de Puck estaba llena de gente, casi ni lugar para caminar había, muy pocas veces estuve en esa casa, y en realidad no tenía los mejores recuerdos, pero al estar con Sam algo me tranquilizaba. Además estaban todas mis amigas y Kurt que se sorprendió bastante al vernos juntos, como la mayoría de los que estaban ahí  
- me explicas esto Mercedes? – se freno delante mío bastante serio

- que te pasa kurt? – le pregunte sorprendida  
- Trouly Mouth me pasa – dijo mirando a Sam algo mal – porque estas con él?  
- estoy con él – le dije sinceramente  
- estamos juntos – acoto tomándome de la cintura tiernamente  
- me estas cargando, no? – lo miraba seriamente casi con ganas de matarlo  
- basta… con Sam es diferente – le dije seria por la actitud que estaba teniendo frente a él  
- estás segura? – dijo desafiante – es diferente Sam Evans?  
- bueno basta Kurt – le dije enojada por su actitud – vamos Sammy – tome su mano y me aleje de ahí con él – no le des importancia  
- está muy enojado – me comento mirándolo a Kurt desde donde estábamos  
- Sam… ahora no – le tome el rostro con mis manos y lo bese mientras el tomaba mi cintura y me llevaba hacia él  
- te amo Mercy – me sonrió y volvió a besarme  
Estuvimos toda la noche juntos, bailando, besándonos, sabía que estaba en la boca de todos, pero no me importaba, mis amigas lo habían tomado bien y me apoyaban en mi decisión y eso me ponía feliz. En un momento me quede con las chicas charlando mientras Sam estaba con los chicos, pero repentinamente me empecé a sentir algo mareada por lo que me disculpe con las chicas y salí al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, tanta gente a mi alrededor nunca me había gustado. Me aleje bastante del tumulto y me senté cerca de la pileta en un banco. Necesitaba esa tranquilidad, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz que llamo mi atención  
- me estas cargando, no!, no podes ser tan idiota  
- no sabes cómo fueron las cosas… no tienes idea Kurt  
Escuchaba Kurt y Sam discutiendo muy cerca de mí, pero ellos no notaron mi presencia  
- ya se lo dijiste?, fuiste sincero?  
- no puedo Kurt, pero lo que siento es verdad  
- no te creo… sos como ellos – dijo señalando al resto  
- ellos y yo también somos tus amigos  
- cuando se trata de Mercedes, no - no entendía que estaba pasando porque discutían así, y menos la ración de Kurt  
- yo estoy enamorado  
- a mí no me hagas el cuentito… te olvidas que yo estaba ahí cuando apostaron que ibas a conquistar a Mercedes  
- no es así – hablaba frustrado  
- es así Evans… esto es un juego para ti – le retrucaba enojado  
No podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando, no daba crédito, o no quería creerlo. Salí corriendo rápidamente sin mirar a nadie, no podía estar un segundo más escuchando lo que hablaban. Mi malestar se acrecentó cuando entre a la casa y las lagrimas ya empeñaban mi visión, me sentía en el aire, sabía que en cualquier momento me iba a caer, pero no iba a ser ahí, no enfrente de ellos, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia busque mis cosas y salí de la casa sin antes avisarle a mis amigas que me miraron preocupadas pero no dijeron nada, me conocían a la perfección y entendían que quería estar sola en este momento.

**_Y como demostrar que ahora es verdad mi sentimiento_**

Después de terminar esa pequeña charla con Kurt intente buscar a Mercedes por todas partes pero no estaba, llame a su celular y me daba apagado y mal presentimiento se apodero de mi  
- Quinn has visto a Mercedes? – le pregunto a penas me cruce con la rubia  
- se fue – me dijo seria  
- como que se fue? – estaba entrando en pánico  
- no sé que le hiciste, no sé qué paso – dijo bastante seria – pero con Mercedes, no!  
- de que me hablas? – le pregunte sin entender a que se refiere  
- no sé de que hablo, solo digo que estaba mal y se fue  
- no me contesta el celular… estaba todo bien – empecé a preocuparme  
- no se Sam… pero no quiero que sufra otra vez – me dijo seriamente alejándose de mí y dejándome con más dudas de las que ya tenía. Seguí llamándola pero no obtenía respuesta, decidí irme casi sin avisarle a nadie, estaba realmente preocupado por lo que estaba pasando. Era tarde para pasar por su casa, pero no podía estar tranquilo, me pase la noche entera intentando comunicarme con ella, hasta que caí dormido.  
Al otro día las cosas seguían igual, pero esta vez fui hasta su casa y hasta que no me atendiera no iba a irme  
- Sam, no quiere verte – me dijo su padre apenas bajo de la habitación de ella  
- necesito verla, por favor – le rogaba  
- no sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero anoche llego destrozada, ni su madre la calmaba  
- no entiendo nada – le dije angustiado  
- no sé que decirte – me contesto sincero, ni él entendía lo que le estaba pasando  
- necesito verla  
- yo se que me va odiar – miraba para el piso de arriba – pero… se que le haces bien, subí – me palmeo la espalda su padre  
- gracias señor Jones – lo abrase y subí esos escalones en apenas segundos, sin siquiera golpear la puerta entre y mi corazón se estrujo en un segundo al verla llorar abrazada a aquel oso que habíamos elegido juntos una tarde de las tantas que salíamos. Me acerque y senté en frente de ella, levantándole el mentón para que mirase y al segundo recibí una mirada fría bañada en lagrimas

-Ándate de acá – me dijo firme, corriéndome el rostro  
- mi amor… que pasa?  
- no me digas así nunca más en tu vida  
- no entiendo nada – repetí como lo venía haciendo desde ayer  
- fuera Evans… fuera de mi casa – se levanto enfurecida  
- Cedes - roge  
- Jones para ti  
- porque estas haciendo esto?  
- porque así debió de ser siempre… me deje engañar, pero ya no  
- yo no te engañe – le tome las manos  
- no sea caradura – me grito – ya se termino el cuento, ya se todo  
- que sabes?, no entiendo – a esta altura ya sospechaba de que se trataba todo esto y mis lagrimas no tardaron en hacer fuerza por salir  
- podes ser tan cínico - me clavo su mirada pero no era la de siempre con ternura esta mirada era fría y sobre todo llena de desilusión – ya se la verdad Evans, ya sé que fui una simple apuesta

- no… no es así – trate de explicarle  
- cállate! – me grito con fuerzas – no digas nada, lo único que espero es que tu premio haya valido la pena  
- Cedes, déjame explicarte… no todo es así  
- no quiero que me expliques nada, no quiero saber nada  
- yo te amo, yo lo que siento por vos es verdadero – intentaba explicarle ya con lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro tanto como el de ella  
- ya sé que no te importa ni un poquito lo que yo siento, pero por lo menos deja de lastimarme  
- admito que todo empezó así, y fue mi error… pero me enamore, te amo  
- ándate! – me empujo de su habitación – yo te amaba Sam – dijo antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara con fuerzas

**_Y como vuelvo a confiar en ti, si yo ya no te creo_**

Hora libre y aunque para todos era lo mejor del día para mi era una tortura, esa semana había sido la peor de mi vida, y ya no había cara para ocultar lo que me pasaba, no había ni maquillaje ni sonrisa que no me dejara al descubierto.

Las chicas de Glee intentaban levantarme le animo e inventaban salidas para que yo no pensara en nada, pero era imposible. El verlo todos los días me hacia mal y por más que lo ignorara y me haga la fuerte no podía evitar derramar algunas lagrimas. Intento mil veces hablar conmigo, pero Kurt y Quinn siempre lo frenaron a tiempo.  
Y por más que no quisiera en este momento no puedo dejar de mirarlo, me encantaría saber que pasa por su cabeza, en que piensa… pero tengo que ser fuerte  
- en que pensas amiga? – me pregunto la rubia pasando su mano por delante de mi cara sacándome de mis pensamientos  
… nada – le dijo reaccionando  
- a mi no me engañas soy Quinn Fabrey – me dijo intentando sacarme una sonrisa - estás viendo al niño rubio, no?  
- no quiero hablar de eso – le dije seria  
- entonces deja de mirarlo – me aconsejo Tina – te hace mal  
- ya lo sé – suspire intentando hacerles caso a las chicas  
- vino a hablar conmigo Sam – me dijo sin despegar los ojos del piso Britany y Santana le clavo la miraba enojada  
- que hablamos – le reprocho la latina algo molesta  
- ya sé lo que hablamos – le dijo – pero yo lo veo mal y te veo mal Mercedes – se dirigió a mi – no sos la Mercedes de siempre y sé que con él estabas feliz  
- tiempo pasado - suspire  
- pero puede ser presente… porque no lo escuchas – insistía Britany  
- porque lo escuche una vez y fue todo mentira…  
- yo quiero lo mejor para ti… lo sabes? – me dijo con ternura la novia de Santana  
- si Britt, yo sé – le sonreí - voy a dar una vuelta – me levante  
- segura? – me miro preocupada Quinn

- si… - le dije mientras me dirigía hacia el aula, tome mi celular de mi bolso junto con los auriculares y me puse a escuchar algo de música mientras iba para el campo de deporte, la tranquilidad de ese lugar cuando no había estudiantes me hacia bien, el verde era algo que amaba, me senté en el pasto del campo de juego, apoyando mi espalda en uno de los palos de los tantos. Cerré los ojos tomando un poco de sol mientras en mi cabeza solo estaba el sonido de la música  
- sos tan hermosa – sentí la voz de él tan cerca mío que me erizo la piel y abrí los ojos instantáneamente  
- que… que haces… Acá? – le pregunte tartamudeando del nerviosismo que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca  
- te miraba - me dijo sin dejar de hacer contacto con mis ojos  
- déjame tranquila Evans – le dije lo más seria que pude  
- mi amor – suplico con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que me hacían muy mal ver – déjame explicarte todo, por favor  
- no quiero explicaciones, no te quiero escuchar – le dije bastante sacada levantándome con la intención de irme pero la mano de el en mi cintura me lo impidió y me llevo hasta él – suéltame – pedí con hilo de voz  
- no quieres que te suelte – dijo con seguridad – me quieres como yo te quiero a ti  
- por favor – suplique sin levantar la vista, porque al solo contacto con su mirada sabía que no iba poder resistirme  
- mírame y dime que no te pasa nada conmigo, mírame - me pedía con énfasis  
- Basta! – lo empuje, pero nuevamente me agarro entre sus brazos  
- necesito que me escuches… es lo único que te pido – casi me rogaba Sam

- no, ya escuche todo lo que tenía que escuchar  
- por favor – me acaricio el rostro corriendo un mechón de pelo de mi rostro y al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, mis sentidos ya no funcionaban correctamente  
- está bien – dije resignada – pero soltame – le exigí y una sonrisa se le dibujo en su perfecto rostro, me soltó de la cintura pero tomo mi mano y me invito a sentarme frente a él y no tuve más opción que hacerlo  
- perdón Cedes, necesito que me perdones por ser el hombre más estúpido del mundo, por perderte y por no hacer las cosas bien – me decía mirándome a los ojos y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que bajar la vista pero el nuevamente tomo mi rostro y me obligo a mirarlo – fui un idiota miedoso, y si es verdad todo empezó por una estúpida apuesta, pero yo me enamore de ti… te amo Mercedes  
- Sam

- no digas nada – me suplico- déjame terminar, necesito que creas en mi… me arrepiento todos los días por lo que hice, pero me enamore, me enamore como un tonto y no quería perderte… no podía perderte, porque mi corazón ya era tuyo y lo es- dijo acariciándome el rostro y limpiándome las lagrimas que habían empezado a salirme sin darme cuenta – me odio a mi mismo por hacerte sufrir así, no me lo perdono y eso me carcome todos los días… se me fue todo de la manos… pero quiero que sepas que te amo!, que nunca fuiste un juego para mí – se acerco peligrosamente y podía sentir su respiración muy cerca – mi amor, yo te amo – dijo rozando sus labios con los míos y uniéndolos en un suave beso al que no me pude resistir, lo necesitaba, pero mi cabeza estaba luchando fuertemente con mis sentimientos e hizo que me separase lentamente  
- no Sam – le dije alejándome – yo…  
- me amas tanto como yo – contesto con seguridad  
- te amo si – le dije segura de ese sentimiento - pero no confió… necesito volver a confiar  
- entiendo – me dijo bajando la mirada con pena  
- tiempo – alcance a decir – necesito tiempo, quiero creerte, necesito creerte…. Pero no puedo  
- te prometo que voy a hacer lo imposible para que vuelvas a creer en mí – me dijo seguro – y esta vez es verdad


	3. La Apuesta: Parte III

Holaaa! como estan? ahora si la ultima parte de esta locura jajaja

hoy subo el final de esta pequeña historia la cual me encanto hacer y espero que les haya gustado igual.

Le volvi a tomar el gustito a escribir, habia perdido esa chispa y sin querer vinieron muchas ideas y me alegra que aunque sea alguien las lea =)

Espero de corazon que les haya gustado esta mini historia y pronto subire otra...

Graciiias de corazon!

* * *

**La Apuesta Parte III**

**Que Haremos?**  
**Dejemos que el aire corra entre los dos a ver que nos cuenta el viento**  
**Dejemos que el mundo gire y gire hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo**  
**Dejemos que el aire corra entre los dos**

Sam estaba respetando lo que Mercedes le había pedido, quería tiempo y él lo acepto, sabía que el error había sido suyo y no tenía otra opción. Le dolía verla y no poder acercarse, le dolía verla llorar, reír simplemente verla tan lejos de él. Para Mercedes la situación era muy parecida, las palabras de Sam daban vueltas por su cabeza constantemente, y si la amaba realmente?, y si en realidad se enamoro y estaba sufriendo tanto como ella?, esas eran las preguntas que no la dejaban dormir por noches enteras.

- puedo hablar con vos? – se acerco Quinn hacia Sam que estaba con sus libros intentando terminar sus ejercicios en medio del comedor en la hora del almuerzo  
- Quinn – dijo levantando la vista sorprendido – si, que pasa?  
- Mercedes – dijo la rubia y con solo escuchar ese nombre Sam presto toda la atención  
- le paso algo? – Pregunto preocupado – que tiene?  
- cálmate, no tiene nada – lo tranquilizo – pero necesito que hablemos  
- estas realmente segura que no paso nada? – pregunto con desconfianza  
- segurísima – le sonrió por primera vez - creo que con esto ya contestaste varias de mi preguntas  
- que preguntas? De que hablas Quinn? – Pregunto nerviosamente  
- la amas, no?  
- como nunca ame a nadie – le contesto con sinceridad  
- ella te ama, lo sabes, no?  
- si, lo sé – dijo cabizbajo – pero necesita aire, y a mí el aire me falta si no estoy con ella  
- entonces demuéstraselo, haz algo Sam  
- no entiendo – la miro con duda - que me quieres decir?  
- que te creo, y sé que la amas, ella no está bien y yo extraño a mi amiga y solo tú puedes hacer que vuelva esa Mercedes que todos queremos  
- me estás dando el visto bueno? – pregunto sorprendido  
- voy a estar atrás tuyo como nunca – le advirtió - pero sé que le haces bien… no me queda otra que aceptarte  
- Gracias – le sonrió emocionado – amo a Mercedes realmente

-entonces demuéstraselo, y esta vez haces las cosas bien, sin juegos

- te puedo molestar un minuto? – se acerco Mike preguntándole con algo de miedo hasta donde Mercedes se encontraba  
- no muerdo – bromeo al ver la cara de Mike  
- ya lo sé – sonrió algo más relajado sentándose frente a ella en la mesa de la biblioteca donde ambos se encontraban – podemos hablar?  
- tu y yo? – pregunto algo sorprendida – paso algo con Tina?  
- si, no – dijo confusamente –Tina está bien – explico tomando aire - pero necesito decirte algo… puede ser?  
- es raro… pero si dime  
- es sobre Sam – dijo rápidamente – el te ama de verdad  
- no te ofendas Mike pero no quiero hablar de esto contigo – le dijo seriamente  
- por favor Mercedes, fuimos todos unos tarados que jugamos con algo que no debíamos  
- chocolate por la noticia – le dijo con ironía la morena  
- si te quieres enojar con alguien hazlo con nosotros, no con él… te quiere de verdad – intentaba explicarle a una Mercedes que no dejaba de negar con la cabeza  
- eso era todo? – le pregunto algo malhumorada  
- no, la cosa es que cuando Sam nos dijo que estaba enamorado realmente de ti nosotros no le creímos y seguimos con el juego… pero el ya no estaba jugando  
- quieres que te felicite?  
- quiero que le creas, para mi es difícil venir a decirte esto… pero lo hago por él, porque está sufriendo… y creo que tu también y todo por nuestra culpa – el asiático intentaba explicarle para que Mercedes entre en razón  
- no es tu culpa Mike – le dijo más tranquila  
- el te ama de verdad, dale una oportunidad… extraño a mi amigo – sonrió – y tu también lo extrañas, se nota  
- no me conoces Mike  
- tienes razón… pero tus ojos son transparentes y están tristes – hablo con sinceridad el chico - pero cuando estabas con Sam eran diferentes, estaban alegres  
- no es tan fácil  
- con amor siempre es todo más fácil… créele porque te ama

**_Tú fuiste la cajita que antes no me sorprendía, tú fuiste el universo en el que yo me perdía, la apuesta que mantuve equivocadamente mientras te hacías un hueco despacito en mi mente y en mi corazón_**

El señor Shue nos había separado nuevamente en competencia pero esta vez no eran hombres contra mujeres, sino que nos había mezclado en dos grupos. Y esta tarde era ensayo en el auditorio de ambos grupos. El nuestro estaba formado por Santana, Britany, Mike, Finn y la infaltable voz de mi conciencia Kurt. Los momentos de ensayo eran a veces los pocos instantes en que disfrutaba de la música y mi mente se centraba en eso. Pero con Kurt era imposible, cada cosa que decía o mencionaba me hacían recordarla y hoy sobre eso compartíamos auditorio y no podía dejar de mirarla.

Cuando terminamos de hacer nuestra pasada, el Señor Shue llamo al otro grupo de había estado practicando a un costado tomando ahora el escenario, por lo que baje sin dejar de mirarla y sobre todo mirar cómo se comportaba con Artie, en parte me molestaba tanta confianza, tanta amabilidad y ese juego que tenían. No podía dejar de mirarlos hasta que la voz de Kurt me interrumpió mis pensamientos

- y el agua? – se acerco hasta mi y clavo su vista para donde yo estaba mirando

- que agua? – había olvidado lo que Kurt me había pedido minutos antes – Artie no es competencia - me dijo  
- eh? – me sobresalte sorprendido por aquellas palabras  
- son amigos, nada más – me explico sacándome la botella de las manos – igual no se porque te explico  
- nunca me vas a perdonar? – le pregunte volviendo mi atención a él  
- te dije que no jugaras con ella… te lo advertí  
- no jugué… me enamore  
- Mercedes es mi hermana, no voy a dejar que la lastimes  
- no entiendes que me enamore de ella! – le grite enojado – sabes lo que es sentir amor por alguien?  
- Quizás – me dijo con dudas – pero no creo que el amor sea jugar  
- Mercedes es el amor para mí – le dije serio – me conoces Kurt y sabes que nunca me importo una chica tanto, nunca sentí ganas de estar con ella toda mi vida como las siento con ella  
- te enamoraste? – me pregunto con sinceridad  
- perdidamente… y me arrepiento la vida entera por seguirle el juego a Puck, desde que dije que si sabía que era un error… pero fue la única manera que tuve para acercarme a ella  
- sabes que no es así  
- fue la única que encontré y me arrepiento – le dije totalmente sincero – todo el jueguito se me fue de las manos la primera vez que pude hablar con ella, que la conocí, me cambio la vida  
- Mercedes es única  
- te aseguro que lo sé Kurt, cada día se clavo más y más en mi corazón… cada día se adueño más de mi y no hay manera de que no sea así  
- entonces porque lo hiciste? Porque no le dijiste la verdad?  
- porque me iba a dejar, y no podía estar sin ella, ella es mi mundo

- pero la terminaste perdiendo igual  
- si – dijo tristemente – pero mi corazón no se rinde así de fácil  
- espero que esta vez sea verdad y vayas de frente

**_Tu fuiste mi curiosidad y un nudo en el alma, por fin me decidí a desatar dos palabras, demasiado perfecto era el guión de lo nuestro, apúntate dos tantos por robarme mis besos, mis primeros_**

- Bueno Basta Mercedes! – me dijo mi papá seriamente entrando a mi habitación  
- que pasa? – le pregunte sin entender  
- eso queremos saber nosotros hija, que te pasa? – ahora era mi madre quien se asomaba tras él  
- no podes dejar de vivir – me dijo tiernamente mi padre – hace semanas que después del colegio vienes y te encierras aca – dijo por mi habitación  
- no me encierro, sino no hubieran entrando – bromee  
- es serio Mercedes – mi madre se sentó junto a mi  
- es por Sam? – me pregunto en tono de afirmación, mi padre siempre sabia en donde golpear para que yo hablara y al sentir su nombre algunas lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos  
- que paso con Sam?, no confías en nosotros?  
- no quiero hablar de esto… por favor – les suplique  
- si no quieres hablarlo conmigo lo acepto – dijo levantándose mi padre de mi frente en donde se había agachado – pero lo hablas con tu madre – me ordeno dándome un beso y saliendo de la habitación  
- no llores Mercy – me limpio las lagrimas y me abrazo fuertemente  
- me enamore mamá – le dije entre sollozos

- creo que de eso ya nos dimos cuenta – me sonrió – pero algo paso, o no?  
- no fue como la otra vez, esta vez lo sentí real, sentí que él me amaba como yo a él, me sentí querida  
- y si lo sentiste es porque fue así, no se sienten las cosas que nos son  
- era demasiado perfecto para ser real  
- era real Mercy, cuando estabas con él brillabas, y él también, eso era amor real  
- eso era un juego, nada más  
- en un juego no hay sentimientos de por medio y yo te aseguro que entre ustedes hay amor… mucho amor

Sacar todos los sentimientos a la luz y hablarlo con quienes nos aman de verdad hace que nuestro corazón y nuestra razón hagan un pacto entre ellos y busquen la felicidad, esa sonrisa por el solo hecho de recordar a alguien, esas mariposas en la pansa cuando vemos su nombre en el teléfono llamando, esa electricidad que sentimos cuando rozamos nuestro cuerpo junto el de la persona amada. Esas sensaciones y esos sentimientos son más fuertes que todo y terminan siendo el motor para dar ese primer paso

**_Y no quería hacerte daños pero eran mis amigos_**

- necesitaba verte Cedes – dije entrando a la habitación casi sin golpear la puerta y tomándola por sorpresa  
- Sam – dijo sorprendida pero no enojada  
- yo sé que me pediste tiempo… pero necesito decirte todo lo que siento  
- y que sentís? – me pregunto muy calmada sorprendiéndome

- que fui un tarado… que me deje llevar por mis amigos y te lastime  
- ellos son tus amigos  
- pero a ti te amo, y lo supe desde el momento que tus ojos miraron los míos

**_Y yo los vi riendo darte el premio merecido_**

- yo los escuche, escuche todo – le explique lo más tranquila que pude – fue horrible sentir que era solo un juego  
- no era un juego para mi, nunca te mentí… siempre te dije la verdad  
- no me dijiste que era una simple apuesta – le retruque  
- es que no fuiste eso, al momento que te descubrí no hubo apuesta, no hubo premio… te ame  
- como se que no me mentís ahora con todo esto y sigue siendo parte de tu juego

**_Y como convencerte que ahora si te soy sincero_**

- porque te amo, porque nunca fuiste un juego para mí – le explicaba dulcemente tomando de sus manos – me tienes que creer  
- no es fácil, yo di todo de mí  
- lo sé – conteste rápidamente – sé que me diste todo sin pedirme nada a cambio y yo quiero demostrar que ahora es verdad, que siempre fue verdad

- no se – me dijo dubitativa bajándome la mirada y no dude ni un segundo en acercarme y tomarle el rostro entre mis manos obligándola a que me mire  
- te estoy siendo sincero mi amor – la mire a los ojos – te miro y puedo verme, solo estando contigo soy yo mismo

**_Dame tiempo porque todavía aun te miro y solo veo un juego_**

- necesito y quiero creerte - suspire  
- entonces hazlo, créeme – me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos  
- no puedo borrarme el recuerdo, no puedo – estalle en llanto frente a él  
- no llores, por favor – me abrazo y me aferre fuertemente a él mientras sentía sus brazos en mi espalda y su boca en mi frente – déjame demostrarte que es verdad lo que siento  
- tengo miedo – le dije despegándome de sus brazos y mirándolo a los ojos que estaban bañados en lagrimas como los míos  
- déjame ayudarte, déjame demostrarte mi amor  
- no quiero sufrir más – le pedí

**_Que Haremos?_**

- no quiero que sufras más – le dijo acercándose nuevamente hacia ella  
- y que hacemos?  
- empecemos de cero – le pidió Sam – el aire ya corrió demasiado entre nosotros  
- empecemos de cero – sonrió y Sam sin dudarlo capturo los labios de la morena que tanto deseaba y necesitaba

**_Dejemos que el aire corra entre los dos a ver que nos cuenta el viento  
Dejemos que el mundo gire y gire hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo  
Dejemos que el aire corra entre los dos a ver que nos cuenta el viento  
Dejemos que el mundo gire y gire, Dejemos que el aire corra entre los dos_**

El beso tan esperado y tan deseado por los dos estaba poniendo fin a una etapa e iniciando una nueva en donde ya no serian dos desconocidos, sino dos almas que se enamoraron quizás no de la mejor manera, pero si de la pudieron y se encontraban ahora viviendo ese amor que tanto habían ansiado y dejado correr para borrar las heridas.

**FIN**

* * *

****De verdad espero que les haya gustado esta idea loca, y que en verdad me encanto hacer =) y pronto se viene otra asi...

Graciiiiiias!


End file.
